Arkham High school
by Glasgow-Smiles
Summary: Harley joins a new high school and her life becomes a lot more interesting as she meets one particular boy. Joker.


**Hi everybody! I had a great idea for a story and well, here it is! In this story, Harley (unlike in some other fanfictions) is already a bad girl, but she is also very smart. So now on with chapter número one! **

* * *

My dad parks on the side of the road and turns to me.

"Are you ok?" He says.

"No not really. You dragged me away from my friends and my old high school with only one year to go until I graduate!" She snapped back at her father in anger. He however was not phased by it. It happened often enough, but he still believed she was a good girl.

"It is going to be ok. The Harleen I know is very smart, loving, funny and is an all-round great person. So don't worry. You will have plenty of friends in no time! Now go kid, don't want to be late on your first day do you?" He says. Harley gets out of the car and grabs her bags before the slamming the door shut. Once her father had driven off, she checked in her bag. Nope, the gas grenades are still there! They were non-lethal. This was going to be great! What a way to start a day at a new school!

Harley walked through the front doors that said 'Arkham High' below it someone had put 'ye who enter here should abandon all hope' she thought that it was kinda funny. The noise hit her like a brick. It was so noisy! Just as she grabbed a gas grenade and was about to pull the pin when someone barged into her. She looked to her side to see a very strange boy picking himself up, as she got up herself she noticed how right she was about him being strange. He was tall and had a good build. He also had the most amazing green eyes. He also had green hair. He was very handsome.

"Watch were you go doll face. This place is dangerous." He said. Only then did Harley realise he had scars coming from the sides of his mouth that makes him look like he is permanently smiling. I can't imagine how he got them.

"I can tell. And it's Harley." She says to the strange boy. "And you are?" She continues.

"J! Get the hell back here!" Another boy yells at 'J'. J looks at Harley with a smile.

"That's my Que. Hey, can you distract 'em? I'm kinda short on time." He says to Harley.

Harley pulls out the pin for her smoke grenade, he grins. She throws it into the crowd and grabs J to run away. They just make it away when the gas grenade goes off, leaving everybody trying to feel their way out of there. And failing miserably. J and Harley both burst out laughing until they heard a very loud and frustrated voice.

"Who did that?!"

J and Harley reluctantly walked towards the voice only to find Principal Gordon.

"I should have known about you J, but you? Isn't it your first day here?" Gordon said, looking at them both with a very disappointed look.

"It was my fault. I threw the smoke grenade, I should be punished. Not J." Harley said looking at her feet. Why was she sticking up for a boy she had only met ten minutes ago? Well, not even ten minutes, seven tops.

"Well, I told you to distract them. But I have to ask. Were the hell do you get smoke grenades? I've been everywhere trying to find some." J said.

"It's not what you know, it's who you know." Harley replied.

"Both of you are getting detention. And no more of this Harley, or you J. And why were you running?" Gordon said.

"I may or may not have offended Harvey. I only ruined four posters. That's a new record for minimum. I should get an award!" J said chuckling. Harley giggled at the sound of posters being ruined by him.

After discussing yet more stuff with Gordon, Harley got to her first class with only five minutes to spare.

After a while lunch came around and Harley had to try and find a place to sit. She tried all of the tables but apparently she didn't fit in anywhere, so she sat on her own and ate her lunch quietly, thinking about her day so far. She had twenty minutes before her next class so she wandered around a bit until she found someone she wasn't expecting to have seen any time soon. J. He was sitting on a bench under a tree, shuffling what looked like a pack of cards.

"It's not polite to stare doll face. Not that I believe in manners." J said looking her way suddenly.

"I was just wondering what you were doing." Harley replied honestly.

"Shuffling cards. Here's a question, do you play with or without the Joker?" J said.

"With." She replied walking over to him and sitting on the bench with him.

"Interesting. No one else I know does that, well apart from me. It's nice to have someone use those cards as well. They're my favourite." J says with a smile. "Why aren't you with your own group?" He continued.

"No one wanted me around." Harley replied quietly.

"You too? I know how it feels." J said.

"I don't understand why people don't like you. I don't think you're that bad. I have seen some real idiots in my time. So I know what they look like. And you are not one of them." Harley said truthfully. She suddenly looks at his face once again and her eyes focus on his scars.

"They don't like my sense of humour. And, the scars scare a lot of people off." He says.

"Shat does J stand for?" Harley asks.

J looks at her, debating on which name to tell her.

"Joker. That's what they call me." He says smiling, "I kinda like it."

"Well I have to get to class. I'll see you around?" Harley asked, standing up and facing him.

"Sure." Joker says.


End file.
